


And way down we go

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, First Kiss, Incest, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: “¿De qué tienes miedo, Dean? ¿De perder o de perder a tu hermano?”





	And way down we go

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para el reto "Happy birthday, Sammy!" del grupo de facebook wincest infinito (https://www.facebook.com/groups/wincestinfinito/). Os animo a que os unáis, que somos pocas pero bien avenidas xD
> 
> Yo elegí la propuesta de Nük, que rezaba tal que así:
> 
> "A mí me gusta ver a los chicos perdidos. Ellos intentan hacer las cosas bien, lo correcto, lo que debe hacerse, pero algo les supera y no controlan. Me gustaría ver a Dean y a Sam así en un coda de Swan song; cuando Sam se va solo a ponerse las botas de sangre de demonio para decirle que sí a Lucifer, siempre he tenido la idea de que Dean se vuelve loco fuera, que su parte racional sabe que están siguiendo un plan, pero se le revuelve todo por dentro y acaba entrando ahí dentro para detener a Sam, en plan egoísta, «que le jodan al mundo, no puedo perderte".
> 
> No sé si lo he conseguido, pero ya sabes que lo he escrito con todo mi cariño. Espero que te guste :)
> 
> Un besazo fuerte

_Father tell me, we get what we deserve_

_Oh we get what we deserve_

_And way down we go_

_Way down we go_

_Say way down we go_

_Way down we go_

_(Kaleo, Way down we go)_

 

_“¿De qué tienes miedo, Dean? ¿De perder o de perder a tu hermano?”_

Conduce hacia Detroit con los ojos fijos en curvas oscuras y en carteles que anuncian una cuenta atrás inexorable. Trescientas millas, doscientas, ciento veinticinco. El tiempo es un cabrón memorable. Se estira y se encoge como un chicle, por momentos reduciendo veinte millas a una sola respiración. Por momentos sepultándolos en una realidad que ya no sabe si pueden cambiar. Nunca una carretera le había parecido tan insuficiente. Sam le lanza miradas de soslayo mientras Castiel ronca en el asiento de atrás. El silencio entre ellos pesa, se pliega sobre preguntas y respuestas que ninguno de los dos quiere materializar. Dean casi lo prefiere así. Decirlo es convertirlo en una sentencia.

En las últimas horas  se ha dedicado a encadenar en su cabeza los eslabones que les han llevado hasta ese preciso momento: Lucifer, el miedo, los ángeles, el Apocalipsis, la culpa. Quiere luchar, patear el culo al diablo, pero la sensación de que están siguiendo el camino que otros han preparado para ellos se le cuela entre los huesos. _Sucederá en Detroit_. Poseerá a Sam. Lo perderá. Y van directos hacia el agujero.

—No tengo un buen presentimiento con esto, Sam. —Su hermano le mira—. Detroit…

Y la palabra despliega su efecto sin necesidad de decir nada más. Inunda el maldito coche de esas excusas que él se ha repetido a sí mismo como si fueran un mantra. Sam habla sin parar. Sobre la necesidad de esa solución. Sobre  que no tienen opción. Sobre la puta responsabilidad de sus acciones. Dean contiene el impulso de pegar un frenazo y salir de la carretera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienen que sentirse responsables? Son marionetas de las decisiones de otros. Son los que van a tener que pagar el precio de un destino que no han elegido. Aprieta el volante hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, sin anestesia, Sam descarga la bomba atómica que, Dean está seguro, tenía preparada desde hace tiempo.

—Sabes que no voy a regresar. —Como si nada. Como si ese suceso no supusiera el fin de un mundo. De su mundo—. Tienes que prometerme que no intentarás traerme de vuelta.

Un momento robado al espacio-tiempo. Quieto, eterno.

—¡¿El qué?! —Tiene que estar de broma—. No, Sam, ni de coña.

—Dean, tienes que prometérmelo. —Sacude la cabeza. No va a hacerlo. No va a seguir cruzando sus líneas rojas—. No podemos arriesgarnos. —Insiste Sam, porque sabe que no cederá—. Quiero que tengas una vida normal, que busques a Lisa y reces para que te acoja.

Sam apoya la mano sobre su brazo y Dean oye lo que no dice. Se hunde.

_“Necesito que lo hagas. Por mí, por nosotros”_

Maldito sea. Rehúye el contacto y se limita observar los haces de luz que emiten los faros del coche. Para no tener que hablar, para no tener que afrontar la expresión honesta y preocupada de su hermano. Y es que le falta el aire, le faltan kilómetros, le falta valor. Lisa, Ben, una vida normal… Intenta imaginarlo por Sam, porque está jugando, el muy cabrón, la baza de “cumple mi última voluntad”. Pero allí, en medio de ningún sitio, a Dean le parecen seres extraños y desdibujados. Forman parte de un universo que no es el suyo. De un lugar donde el cielo y el infierno son sólo dogmas que se aprenden de memoria. Donde el sacrificio de su hermano será un susurro que nadie oirá.

Sam no sabe lo que le pide. No entiende que dentro  de unas horas ya no tendrá una vida que vivir, que ningún Dios va a rescatarlos.

Empotra el puño contra el jodido volante. Mierda. Una vez, dos veces. Quiere hacerse daño, arrancarse ese agujero que crece sin control en su pecho. El silencio que le sigue es ensordecedor. Y aunque Sam no dice nada, la nube radiactiva de esa explosión permanece con ellos hasta el final del viaje, hasta que el resplandor oxidado de Detroit aparece en el horizonte. Ahora sabe que no podrá salir de allí sin secuelas y que hay opciones peores que la muerte.

Cuando llegan, Bobby ya los está esperando en el callejón. Tiene _esa_ expresión, la que han patentado los cazadores a base de ver morir a la gente que quieren. Todo puños y ceño fruncido. Sam y Castiel salen del coche y Dean se obliga a seguirlos sólo para no perder de vista a su hermano antes de tiempo. El ambiente es el de un funeral anticipado. No hay sonrisas ni saludos. Nadie está contento de verse y Bobby rasga el aire confirmando la sospecha de Dean: “Hay dos docenas de demonios en el edificio”.

El corazón se le acelera hasta alcanzar velocidades astronómicas. Esta vez, odia tener razón.  

—Está aquí. Lo sé —dice Dean, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia su hermano.

“Vamos, Sammy, dime que no quieres hacerlo”. Y está a punto de engañarle, porque el Sam que tiene delante es una mole imperturbable, un Winchester que hace lo que tiene que hacer sin rechistar. Pero ahí está lo que Dean necesita: un pequeño temblor en el labio inferior, el mismo que le traicionaba a los quince años cuando John les obligaba a dejar un pueblo y buscar una nueva ciudad. Ha sido una milésima de segundo, pero suficiente.  Una patada en las entrañas. Joder, Sam. Su hermano se lanza hacia el maletero del coche y Dean sigue sus pasos como si estuvieran atados por un cordel.

—No quiero que me veas. —Sam sujeta una garrafa sucia y llena de sangre.  Los ojos vacíos, indescifrables.

Palabras que Dean no puede pronunciar.

Desearía salirse de su propia piel y cambiarse por su hermano. Es como ver a un niño mutilado, como observar la destrucción de una ciudad. Hay cosas horribles que nunca deberían suceder... Hay cosas que… no van a suceder. A la mierda el Apocalipsis y el destino, a la mierda el mundo y su salvación. Si ha de arder, que así sea. Y por primera vez desde hace dos días, se deja guiar por los gritos de su instinto.  Agarra a su hermano del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la parte de atrás del callejón. Sam ahoga una queja y los ojos de Castiel y Bobby le taladran la nuca mientras desaparecen bajo la protección de las sombras. Apenas puede hablar:

—No voy a dejar que lo hagas.

 Su hermano empieza con el discurso de los cojones.

—Tengo que hacerlo, yo fui el que…  

Pero Dean no quiere escucharlo, no puede volver a oír lo de es “mi culpa”. Aprieta más fuerte, Sam se retuerce entre sus dedos, que ahora se clavan en los brazos de su hermano para retenerlo contra la pared mugrienta que les sostiene. Luchan, se agitan, da un puñetazo contra la pared. Y de pronto, está a dos centímetros de la boca de Sam, respirando sobre su piel. Sam huele a estar vivo, a ser parte de él.

—No lo hagas—Es un ruego desesperado, no hace nada por disfrazarlo.

Y Sam lo percibe porque se tensa un poco más y hace la pregunta que Dean no quiere contestar.

—¿Por qué? —Ahora su hermano le está mirando. Fijamente. Ahogándole mientras susurra—: Dímelo, Dean. Dímelo…

Sus pensamientos giran alrededor de todo aquello que no debería hacer, de lo que no tiene permitido. “Dean, Dean…”. Sus manos tiemblan sobre la camisa de franela de Sam, pero el miedo de perderle es más fuerte que el de descubrirse. Así que se precipita sobre Sam, con todo lo que tiene: con dolor, con miedo, con angustia, con la esperanza de poder cambiar sus destinos. Tantea su cuello, su cuerpo y se encuentra con sus labios. Húmedos, abiertos, furiosos. Como un disparo a bocajarro. La adrenalina alcanza cotas incompatibles con la vida humana. Esto, esto, es lo que ha estado buscando toda su puta vida, oxígeno líquido, retorcido, abrasador. Esta sensación de estar rompiéndose a pedazos y reconstruyéndose a un mismo tiempo, de querer que acabe todo y naufragar para siempre.

Si el precio que ha de pagar es el infierno en la tierra, que se alcen todos los demonios.

Cuando se separan, Sam ya no discute.

Se largan de Detroit, persiguiendo el amanecer sobre el asfalto. Cas, por supuesto, ha preguntado. Bobby no lo ha necesitado. Les ha dado un abrazo, les ha hecho jurar que volverán a verse en unos días y se ha subido a la camioneta. Ahora, a su lado, Sam se dedica a mirar por la ventanilla del Impala y a sonreír. Sonríe mientras canta “Never  gonna change”[i].  Dean conduce. Y tal vez no exista el paraíso, tal vez no haya un cielo, pero en ese momento es como si lo tocara con los dedos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

[i] Drive by truckers


End file.
